Problem: Find the greatest root of $f(x) = 15x^4-13x^2+2$.
Solution: We notice that $f(x)$ has only even powers of $x,$ so if we let $y = x^2,$ we can write
$$f(x)=15x^4-13x^2+2=15y^2-13y+2 = (3y-2)(5y-1) .$$Substituting back $x^2$ for $y$ gives us $$f(x)  = (3x^2-2)(5x^2-1).$$Then the roots of $f(x)$ are the roots of $3x^2-2$ and $5x^2-1$, which are $\sqrt{\frac{2}{3}}, -\sqrt{\frac{2}{3}}, \frac{1}{\sqrt{5}},$ and $ -\frac{1}{\sqrt{5}}$. Therefore, the greatest root is $\sqrt{\frac 23} = \boxed{\frac{\sqrt{6}}{3}}.$